Inuyasha and Sango's Whiskey Lullaby
by Dante Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha confesses to Sango, but only to be turned away. Then he took to drinking...
1. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Sango's Whiskey Lullaby

By Dante Taisho

Just a little sonfic I whipped up, the first ever InuSan of its kind, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the song. I don't even own the CD!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kagome's point of view.)

It is not easy thinking back on the loss of my friends. One was my past love, the other was a woman who was closer to me than any sister could be. The void they left in my heart continues to haunt me to this day.

It was always hard to get Inuyasha to open up. He had always bottled up his emotions to appear strong to the outside world. Everyone who was close to him knew, however, the wrong actions could set him of in a fury of anger. Yet, when he did open up, there was always tenderness in his voice and a look in his eye that made him seem like another person.

This was his downfall…

It was a horrible summer. The heat was unreal. We all tried to keep our mouths shut because the heat was on our nerves. Small things lead to big fights and we all knew that.

Oddly enough, it was not Inuyasha and I who were fighting, it was Sango and Miroku. Miroku would grope Sango, which lead to arguments. After nearly two weeks of this, Sango snapped.

"That's it Miroku! I can't stand you! Until you grow up, the marriage deal is off!"

As soon as Sango said those words, Inuyasha's head went up, his eyes filled with a look of hope. He acted strange for the rest of the day. At night, when Sango left to fetch some water, Inuyasha got up and left. Curious, Miroku and I followed him. He circled around the camp, and went toward the stream. When he approached Sango, I thought that he was just comforting her, but then he started to speak.

He told her that he loved her, and had so for a long time. The only reason that he had not said anything earlier was her engagement to Miroku. The way that the stars were aligned and the moon hung in the sky, the calmness of the stream and the fireflies appearing around their bodies made this the ultimate romantic scene. Jealousy stabbed at my heart and anger flashed across Miroku's face. He got up to confront Inuyasha, but Sango's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Inu-Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but despite all of his faults, I still love Miroku."

As Sango looked at Inuyasha sadly, a triumphant look passed over Miroku's face. Sango and Miroku got back together a few days later.

Inuyasha, however, just sulked away. He disappeared and it was a week later that we found him. We found him outside of a village, reeking of sake.

Over the next few weeks, Inuyasha avoided Sango. At night, he just left and returned in the morning after he had sobered up. We all tried to comfort him, even Miroku, saying that if anything happened to him in the future he could have Sango, but nothing helped. He just kept on getting drunker and drunker.

One night he even started flirting with me. He was saying all the right words until he called me Sango. As he mentioned her name, his eyes went wide and he sobered up.

Then, we lost him…

It was the night of the new moon. He had gone off for his nightly sake. We were all worried because his human body couldn't take as much alcohol. When he didn't return in the morning, we searched all over for him. It was in an abandoned hut we found the body.

He was lying in on his stomach. His head rested peacefully on his futon. We knew instantly that the alcohol had taken him. Beside him was a little piece of paper. The message was forever engraved into our hearts, minds and souls,

_I'll love her 'till I die…_

We buried Inuyasha underneath the sacred tree. A small, stone marker with his name was the only testament to the man that lies underneath it.

Rumors flew about his demise. Of the few people that respected him, they say that he fell in battle. Others, who had less, said he committed suicide because he hated himself for being a hanyou. Whenever Sango heard one of these rumors, her eyes would glaze over. They didn't know the reason. She blamed herself.

It was a few months later that we defeated Naraku, with Koga and Sesshomaru's help. The joyous feeling we should have had was not there. Inuyasha wanted Naraku dead more than anyone. He wasn't here to join us. He didn't lay the finishing blow to Naraku. He was supposed to be there.

For Sango, things got worse. Kohaku died when Naraku removed his jewel shard. In sadness, she neglected to join us in the search for the jewel shards that had broken off during the fight. When we came back later to check on her, we found she had taken up drinking.

It was shortly thereafter that she had broken her engagement with Miroku again. We tried to get her to quit drinking, but she refused. When she was drunk, Inuyasha was with us again. He was there. She could see him. She could hear him making a rude comment. She was being loved by him. She didn't care about Kohaku's death. She had avenged him. Now it seemed she was avenging Inuyasha's.

One day, we found her by Inuyasha's grave. She was sober. Tears rolled down her face to reflect those falling from the heavens. Calmly, she spoke…

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. You should be here, with us. I'm sorry I just rejected you like that. I thought- I thought that if I didn't return your love, you would go to Kagome. Truth is, I've always had feelings for you. But when you were with Kagome, I thought that they would never be returned. I was never jealous of the girls Miroku went after, I was jealous of Kagome being with you. Whenever Miroku went off with some woman, you two would talk about how he should change so that he and I could be together. The sight of you two talking about who I should be with, I just went after Miroku to get away from it… and that you could be happy with Kagome. I miss you so much…"

After speaking those words, she broke down further and cried harder.

She continued to drink and drink and drink. Then, the tragedy repeated itself.

We found her in the hut she lived in. The place stunk of sake, more than where we found Inuyasha. The locket that I gave Inuyasha before we fought Kaguya, which had gone missing before the final battle against Naraku, was there. The half with my picture was at the door. The half with Inuyasha's was clutched tightly in her hands. She was lying face down on her futon. We knew she had just passed because the futon was still wet with her tears.

We buried her next to Inuyasha.

(Normal Point of View)

Kagome stood quietly at the base of the sacred tree. The grave markers, over the course of nearly five-hundred years, were pretty beaten up. The names couldn't even be made out. But she knew that underneath the soil, her friends existed in this time.

"Kagome," a voice spoke softly out over her shoulder, "I know it is hard, but they are now united forever."

Kagome glanced up at her husband, "Yes Miroku, but I still miss them. I just hope they are happy."

Kagome had married Miroku about a year after the jewel had been completed. The jewel had made it possible for him to travel through the well. He looks after the Higurashi shrine while Kagome works as a kindergarten teacher. They had brought Shippo along with them and lived as a happy family. Them and…

"Megumi, do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?" said their son as he exited the front door with a girl walking beside him. He was a boy of fifteen, with a remarkable resemblance to the late Inuyasha (human form), right down to the raven hair (shorter though) and dark blue eyes that appeared violet. He was nervous, and had asked his childhood friend to be his girlfriend. He obviously had not inherited his father's charisma with the ladies.

"Of course I'd love to Kintaro," replied his new girlfriend who wore her hair in a ponytail and was captain of their schools martial arts team. No one really objected to this seeing as she beat up the previous one without breaking a sweat.

"Oh, I think they are," Miroku said, a smile gracing his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, a semi-happy ending. You'd have to be dense not to get it.

Review if you want. Flamers, as per usual, will be shot with a beanbag gun.


	2. A quick note

A quick authors note:

Ok, thanks to all you guys who reviewed. I'm going to be a series of oneshots called Looking through the bottle, which tells how different people feel at different times during my story. I will try to keep them in chronological order. So Weeping Willow will not be updated anytime soon, if at all. I'm seriously thinking of leaving it as a oneshot.

Smell ya later

Dante Taisho


End file.
